A Better Man
by xlovehearts
Summary: A new Addek story. Set Post prom but follows a different path from the show after that. Can Derek become a better man, the kind of husband Addison deserves or is it too late to fix their broken marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not totally sure on this story but I thought that I'd give it a try and see how it goes. Please review and let me know what you think or any comments on how to improve would be helpful. I've changed my username but kept up some of my other Addek fics that I lost my way on. I may try and go back and reread them and try and work on some new chapters for them if people are interested in reading them. But hopefully I'll try my best to continue with this one as I have lots of idea so on where to go next.**

 **By the way my name is Frances and I usually review on some other Addek stories as a guest but I might stay logged in to this from now on.**

Derek arrived home at the trailer to find it empty and his heart sank as he noticed a note on the table along with Addison's rings and a pair of black panties. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up the note and began to read.

 _Derek,_

 _I can't believe I'm writing this but I didn't have the strength to face you. You finally got the ultimate revenge on me for what I did. You took me back and let me give everything I had trying to fix our broken marriage. I love you so much and not a day goes by when I don't regret what I did. I thought that if I kept going and took your indifference and lived with you in this trailer that eventually you'd realise how much I loved you and how much I was trying, and start to fall in love with me again._

 _I realise now that this was futile. You love Meredith now and I was in the way of that. I wish you could have told me instead of keeping up this charade. If you didn't want me anymore then why did you give me false hope? Did you really want to give our marriage a try and just lose control at the prom? Or were you just staying with me to punish me even more._

 _I know I'm not exactly innocent here and I'd never claim to be. I'm so sorry for what I did with Mark - I regret it every single day but we weren't happy Derek not for a long time before that night. It all got on top of me and I was upset and lonely and it all happened in a blur and then it was all over and you had walked in. I wish I could take it back but I can't._

 _I hope that you can find happiness with Meredith even though you couldn't find it with me. Even after everything that's happened I'll always remember all the good times we had and I hope that you still have some good memories of our life together too and not just the bad._

 _I hope you understand why I couldn't face you. Maybe in time I might see you again some day but right now I need to get away. I'll send you divorce papers soon as I'm sure you'll want me out of your life as soon as possible - maybe you'll want to marry Meredith._

 _I'm sure your mom will be happy you've found someone like Meredith. I don't mean to sound bitter but I can finally admit it that she hated the fact that you had chosen someone like me._

 _I might hate what you've done to me right now but I just want to say that I'll always love you for the many happy years we had together. They were the best years of my life before some of the worst._

 _So even if the feeling isn't mutual anymore and that's something that I have to accept now. I love you Derek and I wish more than anything that I wasn't writing this and last night hadn't happened. The last few years hadn't happened and we were still that happy couple._

 _I guess we were too successful you and me and we took each other for granted. I won't blame it all on you as I was just as busy but then I realised and tried to fix it but you always let me down and never came home for days. I may have broke us with what I did with Mark which I'll always regret. But at least now we are truly seeing our marriage for what it has become._

 _I wish you all the happiness in the world even if it is at the expense of my own._

 _All my love_

 _Addison_

Derek sat in shock as a tear ran down his face. He couldn't believe what he'd done to Addison, just how much he had hurt her, not just sleeping with Meredith but with everything he had done in the past few years of their marriage.

He picks up her rings and remembers the happiest day of his life. The day he had put those rings on her finger and promised to love and cherish her. He realised just how little he had done that lately. When he thought of how he had treated his wife he felt so ashamed.

He puts the rings down and picks up the panties. The panties that he had been so eager to remove from Meredith the previous night. The panties he must have put in his pocket even though he couldn't remember doing so. The thought of it made him sick now. He'd been so worked up about how he was feeling that he'd forgotten all about his wife. She was the one who cheated first and that's the reason why he had met Meredith in the first place. Meredith who he'd thought was a breath of fresh air. He'd thought that everything would fall into place. That it was Meredith who he was destined to be with and that Addison was in the way of that. But now that it had actually happened and Addison had actually left. He just felt empty. He realised now that what he thought he could have had with Meredith didn't compare with what he actually had with Addison in all those years of happiness together before the last few years.

Derek got up and grabbed his phone. Trying to call Addison. He knew she wasn't going to pick up but he had to give it a try. Getting no answer he sighed and decided that he was going to give her the time she needed.

All he wanted was for her to be happy and he hadn't made her happy for a long time now. Maybe he needed to work on becoming a better man now, the kind of man she deserved. He had let her down time and time again and now that he realised that he knew what had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews they are really helpful in giving me motivation for writing this story.**

Part 2

Addison had spent the night at the Archfield hotel in Seattle. She'd wanted to leave Seattle the previous night but had been too distraught to get on a plane. So instead she checked into a suite and had consumed most of the mini bar before crying herself to sleep.

She had called Richard last night and although he wasn't happy about it, he'd agreed to giving her some of her time off without notice. Though she'd had to agree to come back in 2 weeks and work until they found someone to take over her position permanently. She hadn't been happy about that but she wouldn't let her patients down. They deserved the best medical care she could give, and at least agreeing to come back gave her 2 weeks off before she had to face Derek again. She doesn't want to let anyone else down but she felt like she needed this time away. She knows that her patients are in safe hands with all the other staff in her department. But she had told Richard that if they needed her for anything major in her time away then she would come back.

Addison woke up and reached for her water on the bedside table. It didn't do much to quench her thirst and she had a splitting headache. Drinking so much had felt great at the time but not now she was feeling the consequences of all the alcohol she had knocked back the previous night. Getting up she grabbed another bottle of water and took some tablets to try and relive some of the symptoms of her hangover. Then she called room service for some breakfast to be sent up. She was hoping that once she lined her stomach and got some hydration and more sleep that she'd feel up to flying later in the day.

Addison had decided to go and visit her friend Naomi in L.A, it would be good to see her and hopefully some sun would do her good. She might have been feeling sorry for herself last night but she wasn't going to let what happened with Derek break her. From now on she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She'd given up so much of her life in Manhattan for him and all he'd given her was false hope and empty promises.

He might have taken her back but he hadn't really tried very hard to make their marriage work. Although she considered that wasn't a totally fair assessment as there had been a few moments that kept her going when it seemed like he was trying, but then there were all the times when she'd seen him with Meredith Grey 'being friends' with her and telling her that he had fallen in love with Meredith and that it didn't go away because he had decided to stay with her. She should have walked away then really. But she'd stayed hoping that she could eventually make him forget all about Meredith.

The thoughts of Derek and Meredith being together made her feel physically sick. She hoped they'd have the decency not to flaunt it in her face, she was dreading the thought of seeing them all over the hospital when she eventually had to go back. She guessed that they would go back to this epic love story they had built up between them - Meredith and her McDreamy, without Satan standing in their way.

Later in the day after some food and some more sleep, Addison was feeling a bit better. She was still feeling a bit rough but she felt well enough to leave her hotel and get on the next available flight to L.A. She was grateful that she could also afford the comfort a first class flight would bring.

Now on her way to L.A Addison wondered what the next chapter in her life would bring. A future without Derek felt daunting but she wasn't going to let him drag her down any longer. It was time to make a fresh start and make the best out of what her life had now become.

 **I know it's not the longest but it felt like that was the right place to end that chapter. I thought about writing more of how Derek is after Addison's left but I'll leave that for the next chapter and also more of Addison in L.A to come after we check in on Derek**. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After a long night thinking about what he could do to make things right with Addison; Derek had decided that he had to talk to Meredith and tell her that nothing could ever happen with them again and that he'd leave her alone to get on with her life. He was feeling bad for not only how he had treated Addison, but also Meredith too.

He continued to have an emotional connection with her, leading her on to believe that they could have something special together, if not for the fact that he has a wife. It had eventually led to them losing control last night. He wouldn't deny that he felt something for Meredith, but he realised now that what he thought he had found with Meredith couldn't compare to the love and happiness he once felt with Addison.

He didn't know if Addison would ever take him back and he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. But he'd give everything he has to try and prove to her that he's sorry and that he can be the kind of man who deserves her love.

He had text Meredith asking if they could talk and she'd agreed to meet him at her house, telling him that everyone else was out. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Derek." Meredith greeted him as she answered the door.

"Hey Meredith." Derek answered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come in. Do you want anything to drink?" Meredith asks him.

"No I'm ok thank you."

"Ok so I really need to know Derek. What happens now after last night? I feel awful for what we did to Addison and Finn too he didn't deserve that either. Even though me dating Finn is nothing compared to your marriage with Addison. But Derek I love you and I want to be with you. I know that what we did was wrong but maybe we can really have something together now." Meredith tells him as she reaches out to grab his hand.

"I'm so sorry Meredith. God I'm an awful person. You and Addison deserve so much better than me. I'm sorry I led you on and made you fall in love with me. But I've realised now just how much I love Addison. Even thought she found your panties and walked out on me. I don't know if she'll ever have me back but I've realised now that what Addison and I had together was so special and I might have lost sight of that for a while but now I've realised it and I want her back, Meredith. I want to be the kind of man who deserves her love, I want to make up for all the terrible things I did to her in the last few years of our marriage. Yes, she cheated on me with my best friend. But the way I was treating her was not the way a husband should treat his wife. I know that she was trying everything to make up for her mistake and I just hurt her even more with what I did. I'm so sorry that you got caught in the crossfire and that I hurt you too. I'd do anything to take it back but I can't. I hope that you can forgive me. You deserve a man who loves you with his whole heart and I'm sorry that it can't be me. But I hope you can find happiness in your life Meredith."

"Oh Derek. Thank you for being honest with me. I wish you could have realised it sooner but at least now I know how you feel. I know that I just said that I love you and I want to be with you but I'm sure I'll get over it in time. I'd rather be with a man who loves me with his whole heart, like you just said. Than have someone be with me just because he can't be with the woman he truly loves. So while I might be upset to lose you right now. I see that it's for the best in the long run." Meredith tells him before she wipes the tears away from her face.

Derek smiles at her softly and says. "Thank you for understanding Meredith. I didn't want to hurt you but I owed you the truth. I'm not saying that we couldn't have been happy Meredith, cause I'm sure that we could have been but not in the way I know I can be with Addison."

"I understand Derek, but I think that I need some time to get over everything. Is it ok if you leave now please?"

"Oh course Meredith. Look I'll try and stay out of your way as much as possible at work." Derek tells her gently before giving her one last comforting smile and turning to leave.

As he left Derek was glad that she'd seemed to understand, she'd been upset but it wasn't as bad as Derek had thought it would be and at least now he had been honest with her.

 **Ok so now Derek has had a talk with Meredith and ended things for good. It had to happen so that everything could truly move on. I wasn't really sure on how well I could write Meredith and Derek in this chapter - but I tried my best so hopefully it's not too bad even though I know it doesn't compare to some of the amazing writers on this site. I actually quite like Meredith and Derek in the show even though I always loved Addek more. But at least we can always imagine what Addek could have had through fan fiction and that's why I like to explore what could have happened between them if things had gone a different way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. I also felt that I had Meredith be a bit too understanding but I find it quite hard to write for her so just wanted to get it out of the way and on to the rest of the story I have planned for Addison and Derek**. 

Addison had arrived in L.A and had spent the day with one of her best friends Naomi, they had seen her practice and met her co-workers who seemed lovely. She'd also seen Sam one of her other old friends. It was strange to think of how much they had changed from those young couples in Med School, they had all been so young and happy once upon a time and now everything had changed. Sam and Naomi had also separated, but were still trying to be friendly and worked together and get along, maybe for the sake of their daughter Maya and also to not cause tension in their work place. She guessed that it may have been tense at first but it seemed like they were getting on with it.

They were sitting outside of Naomi's house sharing a bottle of wine and watching the sunset.

"It's really beautiful here." Addison says.

"It sure is." Naomi replies. "It has lovely sunny days and beautiful sunsets."

"It's so nice to have a break from all of the rain in Seattle." Addison tells her. "I mean I was really trying and it wasn't so bad the city - even if it wasn't Manhattan - but it's nice to get away from it all after everything that happened there in the end."

"I'm so sorry Addison. I know that what you did was wrong and you're the first to admit that. But I know how much you love Derek. How much you were trying to make things work with him - and I'm so sorry that Derek couldn't see that. That he thought that this new girl of his was worth more to him than all those years he spent with you."

"Thanks Naomi. I'm sorry about you and Sam too. I'm sorry that it's taken me having my own marital crisis to come and see you when you've been going through your own too."

"That's ok, Addison. You know we're not the same kids we once were. We've had a lot going on in our lives and for a lot of it now we've lived on different sides of the country. We've kept in touch but we haven't seen each other properly in a while. But it's so good to see you now and I hope we can see each other more often in the future."

"Thanks Naomi, I've missed you a lot and it's been so good to see you today. It's really helped in taking my mind of everything that's going on. I know I need to deal with it eventually. I can't just walk out on Derek and never see him again. I know I have to see him again to sort things out. But when I found out what he'd done all I wanted to do was get away." Addison tells her.

"I still can't believe how much has changed now for us all. When we all got married I would have never imagined we'd end up this way. I know it's naive to think it but I'd always imagined growing old with Sam and I'm sure that you felt the same with Derek. But now I guess we have to try and get on with our lives and try and find happiness again. It's not the end of life and we have to find our own ways to cope with it and move on."

"It feels daunting to think of a life without Derek right now. But you're so right Naomi. Life goes on and I won't let him defeat me. If he wants to move on with his life and be with Meredith. Then no matter how much it hurts, I'm going to move on too. I mean I'm not going to rush out and find the next available man. I don't need a man in my life just for the sake it. But I'm not ruling it out if I eventually meet someone who could make me happy again. You know I thought about calling Mark, when I first found out. I'd probably have screwed him out of revenge. But it wouldn't have been right to anyone to use him like that."

"Yeah it probably wouldn't have been the best idea." Naomi laughs. "I still can't believe that you and Mark went there, but was he as good as people say?"

"Naomi!" Addison laughs. "It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it but I can't deny that it was great sex. I mean I'd always had great sex with Derek before all our problems started. With Derek it was the best when we were really connected emotionally and physically. With Mark it got so messy cause he was there for me when Derek wasn't and it became something that it never should have. But to answer your question, he definitely knew what he was doing when it came to pleasing a woman."

"And now that's an image I'll never get out of my head." Naomi laughs. "So what did you think of the practice? You can think about it and see if it would be the right fit. But what would you think if I asked you to maybe come and join our practice."

"Wow, Naomi. I'd have to give it some more thought but I really did like what I saw of it today. I do still have some notice I have to work through in Seattle, after my time off. But I'll definitely think about it."

"No rush, just have a think about it and let me know."

"Thanks Naomi."

Later on when she was settled in Naomi's guest room Addison thought about the kind of life she could make for herself in L.A. It would be different but maybe some change would do her good. She wouldn't agree to anything yet but she'd definitely give it some more thought.

 **I wasn't quite sure on the timeline of when Sam and Naomi split up, as Addison has come to L.A earlier in this story than she did in the show. But I decided that I'd have them separated already for this story. Thank you for the reviews on the previous parts and please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Addison,

I know I don't deserve it but please read this email. I'm so sorry for everything, for the way I treated you back in New York and especially in Seattle. You deserve so much more. I told you before that I was absent and indifferent and I promised to work on it, but I didn't. Instead I continued to get involved with Meredith Grey instead of working on our marriage. I can't excuse my behaviour but I've come to realise just how wrong I was. I thought that Meredith could be a fresh start for me and that I could be happy with her. But I realise now that I could never love her in the way I love you.

You were trying so hard to get our marriage back on track and I feel so ashamed when I think of how little I tried. It's no excuse but I was still so angry by what you had done. But now I've come to realise how much of a terrible husband I really was to you. I can no longer throw your affair in your face. I did the same if not worse to you and I'm so sorry for all of it. For cheating on you with Meredith, for not being there for you, and not making any effort to be the man you married. I promised to love, honour, and cherish you and I failed at all those things. You deserve so much more Addison.

I know I have a long way to go and little hope of you agreeing. But please don't give up on us Addison. Please think about giving me another chance and this time I promise you that I'll never let you down again. You can take as long as you need. I won't rush you but please think about it at least. I know the trust has gone, but I promise that I'm going to make changes to my life. I let my work take over everything and you know it's important to me, just like I know your work is important to you too. But when I think of everything I've lost.. it wasn't worth losing the love of my life and the life I could have with you by my side, having a family and growing old together.

If you do think about giving me another chance, I promise you that it would be on your terms. I would move anywhere with you, do anything you want. I understand that it's not that easy and I'll give you as long as you need to think about it.

I told Meredith that it was over, that it was a mistake. She is out of my life and won't be an issue anymore. I'm so sorry that I didn't do it sooner, like I should have when we agreed to try again.

I understand if you need time and don't want to see me for a while and if you still want to leave me and want a divorce then I'll let you go. It's not what I want at all, like I said before please think about giving me another chance to show you how sorry I am. But if letting you go is what it takes for you to be happy, then I'll let you go. All I want is for you to be happy, Addie. I'd love it if I could be the one to make you happy again. But I understand if you've lost all faith and trust in me forever.

All my love

Derek 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Derek knew his email wasn't perfect but he hoped that if Addison read it she'd at least think about giving him a chance. He'd understand if she didn't, after all the 'chance' he had given her hadn't been fair to her at all. He just hoped that if Addison could see how much he was trying that she'd at least give him the chance to prove to her that they could make their marriage work this time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Addison felt tears welling up in her eyes and starting to run down her cheeks as she finished reading Derek's email. She couldn't quite believe what she was reading. She had been so sure that Derek had wanted to move on with Meredith. She didn't know what to think. Her love for Derek would never go away but she didn't know if she could ever trust him again. She couldn't imagine her life without Derek but she didn't want to get her heart broken again, it literally felt like he had ripped it out of her chest and stamped all over it.

After thinking about it some more, she decided that she wouldn't rush into any rash decision on ending her marriage or agreeing to give Derek a second chance. She needed the time to really think it through.

She could see what life would be like here in L.A. for the next 2 weeks and decide whether it's a place she could see herself living and working, and then she would go back to Seattle and see Derek face to face.

She would work through her notice if she did decide to leave Seattle, but if she could see that Derek was really trying like he promised her that he would in his email, then maybe she would think about giving them another chance. And if he meant what he said about moving anywhere she wanted. But until she sees it for herself that he's really trying, she doesn't want to agree to anything either way.


	6. Chapter 6

Over breakfast the next morning, Addison decided to tell Naomi about the email she had received off Derek.

"Derek sent me an email last night and I decided to read it." Addison starts to tell her.

"Oh Addison, what did he want?" Naomi asks.

"He uh, he said that he made a mistake with Meredith and that he wants me to give him another chance. He said that it would be on my terms and that he'll do anything to make it up to me, that he understands if I want to leave him, if I want a divorce.. but that's not what he wants. He said he's made it clear to Meredith that it's over and that what happened between them was a mistake." Addison tells her.

"Oh Addie, what do you want to do?" Naomi asks. "I know you love Derek, but you've got to do what's best for you. Give it some serious thought before you decide one way or the other."

"Yes that's exactly what I was thinking myself, Nae. I can't agree to anything until I see him again; face to face, but right now I still need some space and a break from everything that happened in Seattle. He also told me that he'd be willing to move wherever I wanted if I agreed to give him another chance. So I also need to think about your job offer some more and whether it's a place I could imagine myself working and living here, and not only me but Derek if I do decide to give our marriage another chance. I can't imagine my life without Derek, Nae so a huge part of me wants to believe what he is saying, wants to believe that we can really make a fresh start together, that he'll actually try this time, but there's also a part of me that thinks that maybe it's for the best for both of us if we just walk away from our marriage now, before either of us hurts the other any more. I know that Derek is in the wrong this time, but I know I'm also to blame for a lot of the things that went wrong in our marriage. I was trying to make up for them already in Seattle, and Derek threw that back in my face. But if he truly means what he is saying now, then I'm at least considering it, but I'm not deciding for sure until I see him again."

"Well you're definitely right about that. You can't rush into anything until you actually see Derek and don't let anything or anyone force a decision on you before you're ready. There's no rush on you deciding if you want to join the practice so take as long as you need. Go back to Seattle and see what happens with Derek, then if you decide you want to come either alone or with Derek, then we'd love to have you here with us in L.A, or if you decide on staying in Seattle or going somewhere else. You just think about it and do what's best for you."

"Thanks Naomi. It's a huge decision so whatever I decide I've got to be sure. I'll hold off on deciding anything until I've seen Derek and whether or not he can convince me that we can really make this work. But for now I just want to enjoy my time away so I'm going to get ready and head out to the beach soon."

"I wish I could join you but I really do have to go to work today. I'm off tomorrow so we can do something together then. But we can also go out and get dinner and have a few drinks tonight if you want as Maya is staying over at Sam's." Naomi suggests.

"That sounds great, Naomi. It'll be just like old times." Addison tells her with a smile.

"So have a great day topping up your tan on the beach and I'll see you after work."

"I'll see you later, Naomi. Have a good day at work."

 **Thanks for the reviews. Addison and Derek will meet again soon maybe in the next part. But I wanted to write at least one more part with Addison and Naomi in L.A before that happens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest part I've ever written in a fic before** **and very dialogue heavy. But it all seemed to be flowing out well and hopefully you will enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

After spending time in L.A, Addison was feeling a bit better about the fact that she would soon be going back to work at Seattle Grace and that she would be seeing Derek again. She had decided that it would be best if she arranged to meet him before going back to work, she didn't want them to fight in public and especially not anywhere near the hospital. So she decided to send him an email. She didn't want to go to the trailer so she guessed that her hotel would have to do. She had flown back to Seattle the day before she had to return to work, so that she could prepare herself for going back.

 _Derek,_

 _I can't tell you how shocked I was when I received your email. I honestly thought that you'd be happy that I had left and that you'd move on with Meredith._

 _We should really talk about all this in person, I need to see you before I start working at the hospital again tomorrow. I think it's best that we don't meet in public or anywhere near the hospital, I also don't want to come out to the trailer - although I'm sure that no one would hear us arguing for miles._

 _Will you come to my hotel? Just to talk, I'm not agreeing to anything, so don't get any ideas; but we need somewhere that we can talk in private without me having to come out to the trailer._

 _I'm staying at the Archfield - room 2104. I'm here now and won't be going anywhere, so just come whenever you're ready._

 _Addison_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Addison tries to calm herself down as she hears a knock on her hotel room door. She takes a deep breath in and out before, heading over to the door and opening it.

"Addison I'm so sorry - so sorry for what I did at the prom." Derek apologies as soon as she opens the door.

Addison looks down as she feels tears building up in her eyes and tries to blink them away. After composing herself for a moment, she looks back up and meet his eyes. What she sees shocks her, she hasn't seen him look at her like that in a long time. His face full of concern, and looking like he was finally seeing her for the first time in a long time. He was no longer indifferent and looking straight through her.

Without speaking she gestures for him to come in and he closes the door before following her over to the seating area of her hotel suite. He takes a seat in the chair opposite her and waits for her to talk.

"Derek, I had some time to think while I was away and I think it helped me get some prospective on how much my life needed to change. We haven't been a good place for a long time now, Derek and I'm not blaming that all on you. It took both of us to ruin this marriage. I was trying so hard this past year to fix our marriage, and I thought that if you could see how hard I was trying to make it up to you, that we could be happy again and work through all our problems."

"Addison, I'm so sorry for my part in everything that went wrong in our marriage. I'm sorry for not being there for you, for being indifferent and absent. You deserve so much better, Addie. You're the most amazing woman that I've ever met and you deserve to be loved, and treasured and appreciated every single day and I'm so sorry that I didn't do that. I'm sorry that I let you down and took you for granted." Derek tells her sincerely and smiles sadly as he sees her look down. "Addison look at me. I'm so sorry for everything." Derek gives her a reassuring smile as she looks up and she gasps as she sees that their eyes are both full of tears.

"Derek, I know that you mean what you are saying and I can see how emotional you are. It makes a huge change from seeing almost no reaction in you to almost anything I did in these last few years. But I can't just forgive and forget everything you put me through. I'm not saying that I never will, but right now I need time. I can't imagine my life without you, Derek. At least I can't imagine a life without, the man who I married. The man who I'm seeing glimpses of again right now... the other side of you who was indifferent, I could happily do without him."

"It's ok, Addison. I know you need time and I don't expect you to fall back into my arms without a fight. I know that we have a long way to go before I ever earn back your trust in me. I'm so sorry that it took what happened with Meredith to realise just how much you mean to me. I feel sick when I think of the way I treated you in this past year. I didn't want to see it before, but now I know just how hard you were working on trying to fix our marriage and I barely put any effort in at all. I can't believe I made you live in a trailer and I also can't believe that you put up with it for so long. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd walked out on me a long time ago."

"I can't believe that I put up with the trailer for so long either, but I just kept hoping that you'd see how much I loved you and how sorry I was for everything that I'd done. I also thought that eventually you'd start on building a house for us to live in."

"I wish I could have realised all of this before. If we had actually talked like this a long time ago, maybe we could have given our marriage a real chance, and I know that's my fault more than yours. You were trying so hard this past year and instead of actually listening to you and working on our marriage, I continued to punish you for what had happened with Mark. But I was such a hypocrite, Addison. Yes what you did with Mark was wrong, and I know you are the first to admit that. But I also came out here and pretended that you didn't exist. I then started a relationship with someone else, all based on lies, I never told Meredith anything about us, until you came out and told her yourself. I was in serious denial, but still I continued to be friends with Meredith, and then I ended up losing control at the prom, I thought that everything would fall into place, that I could be happy with Meredith. But afterwards I just felt empty. Everything I had with her was based on lies and I felt sick when I realised what I'd done. Then when I read your letter and realised just how much I'd hurt you over the years. I knew that I'd do anything to make it all up to you. I know we have a long way to go but I won't give up without a fight." Derek reaches out and takes her hand and smiles softly as she doesn't fight him off.

"You know how sorry I am for Mark and I'll always regret it, but even before Mark our marriage wasn't ok. I feel sick that I let it get that far, I hate that I ruined your friendship with Mark. But he was my friend too and he was there for me, he was there telling me how special I was and that you were an idiot for taking me for granted. I let myself get carried away in the moment, I was upset and wasn't thinking clearly. It's no excuse but it happened and then you walked in and my world exploded around me."

"You've already shown me just how sorry you are about that, Addison. I just didn't want to see it. But I know how sorry you are for what you did and I hope you can see just how sorry I am for what I did too. I never gave you a chance that night, you were begging a pleading with me and I threw you out into the rain. I won't make excuses for that, I should never have done that to you."

"No you shouldn't have, but I know just how angry you were that night, Derek. I was pleading with you to listen to what I was saying. But I know you were too angry and upset to take it all in. I honestly thought I'd lost you for good after that. I sat there waiting for you to come back for a long time, before I eventually cried myself to sleep right there in the hallway."

Derek strokes her hand and gives her a gentle smile. "You're right that I wasn't listening properly then, I wasn't ready to hear anything you had to say. All I wanted was to get away and not feel nauseous. But I don't feel that way anymore. I've realised just how much I love you, how much I still want to be with you, how much I want us to be happy again. I'm willing to give it everything I've got and I hope you can see that I really mean it this time, Addison."

"I can see that you mean it, Derek. But I still need time. If you can show me that you mean what you're saying, if I can see you're fighting for me. Then I'm open to letting you try, but there's something else that we need to discuss, Derek. I've come back to Seattle to work through my notice period, but I am considering moving to L.A and joining Naomi and Sam at their practice. I didn't agree to anything as I told Naomi it would depend on what would happen with you. I did like it there, Derek but I wouldn't just move if you couldn't be happy there. If in time we do decide to try again, then I'd like to live somewhere where we could both be happy, somewhere where we could really make a fresh start together. I wouldn't want to force you to move somewhere that you wouldn't like, just to try and make me happy. If we do try again then we need to find the right fit for both of us."

"Addison I want this chance with you more than anything and I can't say I've ever thought about living in L.A before but I'm not against it at all. I mean I'd never thought about living in Seattle before everything that happened either. I know that in order for us to really have a fresh start we need to be open and honest about everything, we need to talk and not bottle everything up inside. We also need to find a place to live where we can both be happy, with work and life in general. What I'm saying is that if you do agree in time, to give me a chance then I'm willing to visit L.A and see what it's like there. We don't need to rush into any decisions. The balls in your court, Addison. We could go out there and see if it would work for us, or we could stay here or even go back to New York. No matter where we go, we still have a lot to work on before we ever get back on track. But I'm hoping that we can get there, Addison. No matter where we live, I just want to show you how sorry I am, and how much you mean to me."

"Oh Derek, I'm still struggling to believe that this is you saying all these things. We haven't talked like this in a long time. I think you need to go before I lose all my strength and cave into you right now." Addison tells him before pulling her hand away from his.

"I'm glad we had this talk too, Addison. I know we have a long way to go before we build up trust again. But all I can do is be open and honest with you. I hope your first day back goes well and maybe I'll see you around at work. I promise I'll give you time but maybe one day this week we could get a coffee or go out for lunch?" Derek asks as he heads for the door to leave.

"I'll have a think about it and let you know."

"Ok well goodnight Addison."

"Goodnight Derek."

With one last glance back at Addison, Derek smiles at her before walking out of the room.

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I didn't want Addison to give in too quickly. We need to see Derek fight for her but I really wanted them to have this conversation. So Addison is back in Seattle for now and Derek is ready to fight her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait on this. I got sick a few weeks ago and then after I hadn't wrote anything for a while I got a bit stuck on how I wanted to continue. I knew that I wanted to write an Addison and Meredith scene when Addison comes back to work but I was unsure at times about how I wanted to go but this came to me today.**

After a busy morning Addison was heading out to grab a coffee and some lunch when she saw Meredith Grey as she walked along a corridor.

"Dr. Montgomery - Addison I'm so sorry for what I did.. when I told you.. we hadn't.. it wasn't a lie but then that night.. I thought." Meredith awkwardly tried to explain.

"I know what you thought Dr. Grey. Look I was angry and hurt and I still am. You knew he was married when everything happened that night.. but I know you didn't before I came to Seattle. Derek lied to you and I know that you love him and he once told me that he loved you too. You probably thought that this was it.. that after that night it didn't matter because he was going to choose you and you were going to be together - no matter how much it would hurt me. Which I guess you weren't thinking about at the time."

"No I'm sorry I kind of got swept away in the moment. I just kept telling him to stop looking at me. I wanted to move on with Finn - he's a good man and Derek he was married to you and I just couldn't help myself. I still found myself drawn to Derek and what I thought we had together. Then he told me that he'd made a huge mistake and that he still loved you and that he wanted you back and I'm trying to accept that I am.. I've stayed away from him."

"I kind of get it Meredith - what you did that night was wrong but what Derek did was a lot worse. He never told you about me before I turned up in Seattle and made you believe all sorts of things and you probably thought that you had found the one. I'm sorry that he hurt you. He's been hurting me for a long time too and I know that I've hurt him too. Everyone makes mistakes Meredith and none of us are perfect. But I want to believe him when he tells me that this time he wants to make up for everything and give us another go. I haven't agree to it yet. I want to see him fighting for me and I want to take it slow before rushing back into it. But I hope after this conversation we can start to put everything behind us and work together as colleagues if and when we need to. Our patients always come first."

"I'm sorry for my part in it all and for what it's worth I hope that you and Derek can get through this. I thought he was the one but like you said to me once - I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me - I'll get through this and I have my friends and my career. That's enough for me right now and I'm going to focus on becoming the best surgeon I possibly can. So yes Dr. Montgomery Shepherd - I agree that our patients will always come first and I hope that I can still learn from you and Dr. Shepherd in the future."

"Of course Dr. Grey. Like I said I'm still angry and upset right now but more of that was towards Derek and I'm glad we had this talk. I hope that we can all work together like the professionals that we are without our personal lives getting in the way of patient care. Now if you'll excuse me Dr. Grey I was just heading out to grab some lunch."

"Ok thanks for being so understanding about all this it was way more than I deserve."

Addison looked at Meredith once more and nodded her head towards her. She was glad that Meredith had, had the nerve to come and talk to her and she was glad that she had been the bigger person and been willing to agree to put it all behind them and get on with work. If she wanted things to work out with Derek, then they had to put all that anger and betrayal behind them. Yes they still had a lot to work on and it wasn't going to be easy, but she just hoped that Derek meant what he said cause she couldn't bare another heartbreak. That's why she couldn't rush into anything, she has to know that he means what he says.

After lunch she had come back to an emergency c-section and when she looked up into the gallery afterwards she saw Derek watching and he smiled at her as she spotted him. She couldn't remember the last time Derek had watched her operate - apart from when they'd had joint surgeries. She headed into the scrub room to scrub out and a few minutes later she saw him enter the room.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd - you were amazing in there."

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd - when I saw you up there it meant a lot. I can't remember the last time I saw you watching a surgery of mine. Even if it was nothing to exciting."

"I know and I'm sorry. You're amazing Addison and this time I'm going to appreciate everything about you. I don't deserve you but I'm not going to mess up this chance. I spotted your name on the board and I had some free time so I'm glad that I came to see you. Seeing a new life come into the world. It's a beautiful thing and don't think that I'm getting ahead of things here, I know it would be a while before we could get to that, but it's something I hope that we can have together one day too."

"Oh, Derek. It's something that I want to, more than anything. I regret it sometimes, that we didn't do it sooner. But we can't rush into anything. I know we're not getting any younger but first we need to fix our marriage before we decide to bring children into it."

"Of course, I'm just glad that it's something we both want. I mean for me I would choose you over anything, children or no children, but I'm glad it's still something you still want for us too. I love you, Addison and this time it's going to be different."

"Well you're on the right track to showing me how much I mean to you, Derek. I do believe you and I love you too but we still have a lot of work to do before we get there."

"So can I take you out sometime this week?" Derek asks hopefully.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on since I was away but maybe I can fit you in sometime this week. I guess I always need time to eat so if you want to take me out for lunch or dinner - I guess we could do that."

"How about Friday night?" Derek asks.

"Ok as long as there's no emergencies then Friday night would be good for me."

"Great well it's a date Addison. I promise you, you're not going to regret giving me this chance." Derek tells her with a smile before heading out of the scrub room.

"I hope not, Derek. I really hope not." Addison says softly to herself as she finishes scrubbing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday nightarrives and Addison is finishing getting ready in her hotel room when she hears a knock on the door.

"Hey." She tells Derek as she answers.

"Hey. Wow you look beautiful Addie." Derek tells her with a smile.

"Thanks." Addison smiles back at him and replies. "You look good too. You've always looked great in a suit."

"Thanks are you ready to go?" Derek asks her.

"Yes I'll just grab my purse."

"Ok great well I found a great restaurant that I've heard has amazing views of the city so I think you'll love it."

"That sounds great Derek. Well let's go cause I'm starving." Addison tells him after she's pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

—- —- — — —

In the restaurant they have an amazing views of the city and Addison loves that Derek found something so special for the first real time he'd actually brought her on a proper date in Seattle. That thought pains her for a second but she tries to push it down and enjoy the night. She knows that Derek is really trying this time and she wants to give them this chance to get it right this time. They had ordered some drinks and were looking over the menu deciding what to eat.

"This restaurant is beautiful Derek."

"It is isn't it well I know that we both love a view and I looked it up and I heard that the food was amazing here too so I thought that it would be a perfect place for our date. I wanted it to be special cause you deserve to be treasured and loved and I'm sorry that I didn't see that for so long. I want things to be different this time Addie. I'm going to be different."

"Oh Derek well I can definitely say you're on the right track to proving to me that you really want me, that you really want everything to work out this time. You know I was just thinking that we never really had a proper date all this time I was in Seattle and I know we can't go back and change that now but I'm just happy we can still do it now. I'm glad that I gave you this chance Derek so please don't mess it up."

"I'm so sorry Addie. I know we can't go back and change the past but you're right and I want a future with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to make up for all the hurt and pain that I ever caused you. So I'm just so thankful you're here right now about to have dinner with me."

"Speaking of dinner I think I've decided on the fillet steak." Addison smiles before adding. "Oh and Derek I still want a future with you too, I've always wanted that and for a while I thought I was going to lose you and the thought of that was unbearable. But you're really making an effort now and I can see that you really mean it so thank you."

Derek smiles at her and reaches out to hold her hand in his. "Thank you Addie." He tells her before adding. "I think I'll have a steak too."

—- —- —- — —- — —-

After finishing their steaks and taking in all the amazing views, Addison and Derek had decided to share a dessert as they both wanted something sweet but could never finish a full one after eating a big meal. So they had asked for a chocolate cake with two forks.

"Mmm this is really good cake. In fact this whole meal has been amazing. I'd definitely come back as I'd love to try some of the other meals that they make here. Just looking at some of the food other people were getting they looked great too even though I thought this steak was delicious."

"Yeah we should definitely come back here again soon." Derek tells her after finishing a mouthful of cake. "It's been an amazing night Addison."

"It has been a wonderful night. Thank you Derek." Addison smiles at him and then feeling the moment is right she leans forward and gives him a kiss on the lips. Derek grins and kisses her back softly. Just a short moment and then they pull back smiling at each other.

"So I was thinking that the nights not over yet so maybe we could go and get a drink somewhere and maybe go to a place I found where we can do some dancing."

"That sounds fun. You really want to dance with me?" Addison asks.

"Yes but it's our secret Addie."

"Well let's get out of here and you can show me all your best moves." Addison tells him with a grin.

— —- — — —

In the club Derek has ordered them both a cocktail and they watch some of the other couples dancing around them.

"Let's grab a seat and drink these and then we can get out on that dance floor." Derek says as he takes her hand and leads her to some seats in a booth at the side of the dance floor.

"This mojito is great." Addison tells him as they sit down.

"I can't remember the last time I had a cocktail but it's good. Almost makes me feel like we're on vacation somewhere."

"Yeah do you remember when we used to come to places like this all the time? It was so fun but now it makes me feel a bit old." Addison tells him.

"Oh definitely looking at all those young ones out there having fun now. But Addie I promise you we might feel old but you don't look it. You look amazing."

"Thanks Derek. You look great too. I guess we're not too old to go out and have fun. Maybe that's where we went wrong, we didn't make the time to go out and do things like this and spend time with each other. To have fun and let off steam after working so many long hours. I'm not blaming it all on you Derek. We were both in the wrong and we both have things we need to make up for. I want us to move on and go forward together Derek. I don't want to rush into it but things are definitely on the right track."

Derek takes her hand. "This time we can get it right Addison. I know I have a lot to make up for and I want that more than anything. We can take everything at your pace and let me know if I push anything too far before you're ready but I'm just happy you agreed to see me tonight. This is the best night I've had in a long time."

"Me too Derek. So are you ready to dance?"

"Yeah lets go and dance." Derek says as he leads her to the dance floor and he grins as he pulls her into his arms and they start to sway to the music. Derek then spins Addison out and then twirls her back towards him.

"Wow you're actually remembering some of the moves we used to do all those years ago."

"Well I guess it was somewhere in my mind and I just remembered what to do. I guess it's like riding a bike, once you learn how to do it you'll always remember."

"Oh and I think you just wanted to dance so you could hold me in your arms."

"Well I must admit that did play a part in it. But I thought it would be fun too."

"It has been fun and just to let you know it feels good to be in your arms again too." Addison tells him as they continue to dance to the music.

After the song finishes they sit down again and finish their drinks and this time Addison lets Derek sit beside her with his arm around her.

— —- — —- —- —- —-

After getting a taxi back to Addison's hotel. Derek gets out and opens her side of the door for her and takes her hand to help her out of the taxi.

"Thanks for a great night Derek."

"Thank you. I had an amazing night. Goodnight Addie."

Addison moves forward and kisses his lips softly and Derek kisses her back before pulling away.

"Goodnight Derek. I'll see you at work."

"See you Addison." Derek tells her as he watches her enter the hotel lobby before getting back in the taxi to take him back to the trailer.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed since Addison and Derek's first date and things were going great. They had been out a few more times for dinner or lunch or just to make time to have coffee with each other or watch each other's surgeries whenever they had the time.

Addison had decided that now might be a good time to ask Derek if he wanted to visit L.A and see if it could be a good fit for them both. She still wasn't completely sure if moving would be the best thing as the last few weeks in Seattle had been going well, everything with Derek was great and so was her work at Seattle Grace. But on the other hand she had also loved L.A when she had gone to visit and she had also missed Naomi and Sam and the group she had met at the practice had all been great too. It couldn't hurt to go out there for a weekend with Derek and see what he thought and that way Derek could also get to catch up with their old friends. She guessed that she would have to check out some hospitals in L.A too as even though she was thinking about joining the practice she knew that she would still want to do surgeries and Derek would want to find something at a hospital too.

Just as she was about to text Derek to ask him to meet her she received a message from him.

"Come and meet me in the lobby?"

"On my way." She texted him back before heading off to meet him.

"Hey Derek." She greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey how was your day?" He asks.

"It was good. I had a few surgeries and one with a few complications but mother and baby are now doing well."

"Good that's good Addie." Derek replies with a smile. "I was just thinking about our future and I don't want to push so let me know if I'm taking it too fast but I had some plans drawn up and I was thinking that maybe some day soon we could start building a house on the land where I have the trailer. I know maybe you don't have many good memories of that place but you did say it had some beautiful views and it could be different if we had a house there. But I don't want too push anything and I also thought that we hadn't discussed L.A anymore so if you still wanted to go there then I'd be up for visiting and seeing what life would be like out there. Honestly I don't want to push us into anything but I just thought that it was something we could look into."

"Wow Derek. I definitely think it's something we could consider and I was actually just about to ask you about L.A tonight too and whether we should visit one weekend soon. But I'd be open to seeing what your plans would be for Seattle, but we can't rush into anything so we should go with whatever feels right for us. I mean everything has been going well in Seattle in the past few weeks and I love my department here and I know that you love your job here too. I only considered L.A when I thought that everything was over between us and I thought that you were moving on with Meredith. But I did like L.A when I went to visit so if we did decide it could be a good place for our new start then I'd be happy to move there but I'd also be happy in Seattle."

"Well we can look at the plans for the house and we can discuss anything you'd like to change or if it would be the right place for us and we can also see Richard about getting a few days off together and fly to L.A cause we definitely need to see what all our options are and it would be great to see Sam and Naomi again. Plus no matter what we decide we still get to visit L.A and I'm hoping that I'll get to see you in a bikini."

"Hmm well you'll have to wait and see. You know if we moved to L.A you could see me in a bikini a lot more often. But also we could just agree to go on more vacations whenever we have time off work."

"Oh definitely yes to more vacations. In fact all the hours I put in over these last few years I think I deserve more time off. I mean it Addie this time I want to spend more time with you. Yes work is important to both of us but so is spending time with your loved ones and not working myself into the ground with too many surgeries. I'm realising now how much of a workaholic I became but we're both at the top of our careers now and I know we can be needed for the difficult cases but I have a great department and I know they can cope if I occasionally took more time off."

"Yeah the staff here at Seattle Grace are amazing and my department worked well without me here. I said I would come back if anything major came in but I believe in them all. They're all highly trained and professional doctors, nurses, and health care professionals and they all do a great job every single day. We have to teach them to be the best they can be so that one day when we can't do what we do anymore we know that someone else can do just as well."

"Yes we really do have a great hospital here. I hope that most hospitals can have the same level of care that we do but sadly we know that's not the case. But everyday we do the best we can do to save lives and that's what's important. That's what it's all about saving lives."

"That's what it's all about. When I see a mother with her baby and everything has gone ok it's the best feeling to know I've helped them in some way."

"Definitely so what do you think about heading out for some dinner and I can show you some of my plans for the land?"

"I'd say that sounds amazing and that I'm starving."

"Good then let's go and then tomorrow we can go and ask Richard about some time off to visit L.A."

Addison smiles and takes his hand before replying. "Let's go then tonight I fancy some Italian food."

"I know the perfect place." Derek tells her as he leads her out to his car and drives them to a nice little Italian restaurant.

 **I was on a roll and wasnt sure on whether I wanted them to move or stay in Seattle so I had them discuss it. In a way I like them moving but I also love the idea of them staying in Seattle and Derek's plans for a house for them. They will definitely visit L.A in the next couple of chapters coming up so please let me know what you think would like best for them to stay or move.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There's some smut in this chapter but I tried not to go into too much detail on it so rating should still be ok. Let me know idea not and I can't can change it. I might add more in future chapters if people want. But I'll see how it goes.**

Addison and Derek had arranged a few days off and had booked a flight to L.A for the next morning and now after having dinner, Addison had decided to take the plunge and invited Derek back to her hotel room.

Addison swipes the key card in the lock and gestures for Derek to follow her in. She then places her purse on the table and heads to the mini bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes I'll have a scotch if there's one please."

"Sure I think I'll get one for myself too." Addison tells him as she pulls out two miniature bottles of scotch and pours them into two glasses. She walks over to Derek and hands one to him.

"Thanks Addie." Derek tells her as he lifts the glass and takes a sip.

"You're welcome." Addison replies as she takes a sip of her own drink. "So I was thinking you could just stay here tonight it'll be easier to head to the airport and by the time you get back to your trailer and have to leave again in the morning it'll save a lot of time."

"Yeah that would be good thanks. You know I already packed a bag and left it at the hospital. I was just going to head back there and sleep in an on call room but I'd definitely rather be here with you."

"That's good. Anyway I booked us a suite in L.A for when we're there - it has two bedrooms but we'll be staying together there anyway so we may aswell stay here tonight too. I also just wanted to let you know that I think I'm ready Derek. I wanted you to show me how much you wanted this, how much you wanted me and you've really been amazing Derek and I love you and I think I'm starting to trust you again so please don't mess this up."

"Oh Addie, I love you so much. I promise you I'll never mess things up again. I know now just how much I could have lost and I'm so happy and grateful that it didn't happen, that you're still here and giving me this chance right now. If you feel you're ready then that's great but just checking again, are you sure Addie? Like I said before I didn't want to push anything on you before you're ready, I'm willing to wait however long it takes."

"Derek I know you are, and that means a lot to me. But seriously you're not the only one who's been frustrated without sex. All this dating has been amazing but I'm ready Derek."

Derek grins and takes another drink of his scotch before putting it down on the table. Addison does the same with hers just before Derek pulls her into a passionate kiss. Addison kisses him back and runs her hands up his chest before starting to loosen his tie. Derek groans into her mouth and starts to pull down the zipper of her dress. Addison pulls off her tie and starts to unbutton his shirt as she kisses down his neck and chest.

"Derek, wait here for a second I have a surprise for you in the bathroom."

Derek pulls her into a kiss again before letting her go. "Ok well let me know when you want me to come in."

"I will. But you might want to take the rest of your clothes off for what I have in mind."

Addison heads to the bathroom and starts to fill the jacuzzi tub. When it's done she strips off the rest of her clothes and gets into the tub.

"I'm ready in here Derek." Addison calls for him.

Derek who has stripped off to his boxers heads to the bathroom to join her and grins when he sees her in the tub.

"Now get those boxers off and come and join me?" Addison grins as she watches him pull his boxers off. "Hmm looks like someone is pleased to see me."

"Oh very pleased to see you Dr. Shepherd." Derek tells her as he gets into the tub behind her and starts to kiss her neck.

Addison turns to face him and pulls him into a kiss as she runs her hands down his chest. "I'm so glad that I decided to give us another chance. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I love you Addie and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for what I did to you. But this is a good place to start. So we're going to have an amazing night together and then tomorrow we are going to L.A to see two of our oldest friends."

"I can't wait Derek. But right now all I want is you. I love you Derek so please make love to me. Make. Love. To. Me." Addison tells him between kisses.

Derek trails kisses to her neck and pulls him down so she's straddling him before he reaches down under the water and places her down on to his hard cock. Derek groans as he feels how tight she is around him and remembers how much he's missed that feeling.

"Oh Addie you feel so amazing. I've missed this so much."

"Me too Derek. Oh god you feel so good inside of me." Addison tells him as she starts to move up and down. Derek starts to suck on her left nipple as he teases the other with his fingers as Addison continues to ride him he meets her thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Addie you're so beautiful. So beautiful and I'll never let you go again."

"Never. You're mine Derek and I'm yours and we're going to make it. We're Addison and Derek and we're meant to be."

"Always Addie."

They continue to make love and the sensation of having Derek really make love to her after so long and the pressure of the water jets bubbling around them causes Addison to cry out as she reaches her orgasm with Derek groaning out in pleasure as she clenches around him as he comes inside of her.

"Oh god that was amazing honey." Addison tells him breathlessly as she comes down for her high.

"It was so special Addie and I'll remember this night forever. If I ever forget how lucky I am I'll think back on this night and remember how I could have almost lost everything and I'll think about how lucky I am to have the most amazing and forgiving wife."

"Oh Derek I love you."

"I love you too Addie." Derek tells her as he pulls her against her chest and they continue to soak in the tub.

After a little while they decide to get out and get dried off. Then Derek picks Addison up and she puts her legs round his waist as he carries her over to the bed and they continue to make love to each other several times through the night.

 **I hope you enjoyed that and in the next chapter they shoyups be in L.A so let me know what you think and if they should move to L.A or stay in Seattle.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I was on a roll with this and wanted to write about the next morning where they had more sex. So no L.A yet but they are now on their way by the end of this chap** ter.

The next morning Addison stirs as Derek kisses along her neck.

"Hmm good morning handsome. What time is it?"

"It's 6am so we best be getting up if we want to make our flight. I know we have a few hours but we still need to get ready and sort out our stuff before we get to the airport. Which reminds me I need to go and pick up my stuff from the hospital. I'm glad that it's literally round the corner from here so I can just go and pick it up while you get ready Ok?"

"Yeah you do that. But first let's shower together I think we still have time for a quickie and then you can go and get your stuff while I finish getting ready."

"Oh you want to have a quickie do you?" Derek asks her teasingly.

"Well I wouldn't have said no to even longer but it'll do for now. We have a lot to make up for and shower sex in the morning always put me in a good mood remember?"

"Oh I remember and it's a great start to my day too. I'm sorry we ever stopped doing that. I promise to make it up to you."

Addison grins as she sits up and then walks over to the bathroom before looking back over her shoulder as she stands in the door way. "Well what are you waiting for Dr. Shepherd? Come and make it up to me."

"Oh I'm coming and if I have my way you'll be coming screaming my name." Derek tells her as he runs across the room towards her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Addison pulls him into the bathroom and then turns around to turn the shower on as Derek starts to kiss her neck from behind. Addison turns around to face him and Derek lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her into the shower and they kiss as the water pours over them.

Addison cries out as Derek finally thrusts inside of her as he places her against the wall.

"Oh Derek, please fuck me hard and fast."

Derek starts pounding into her as hard and fast as he can until his balls are slapping against her with each thrust and then he reaches down and rubs her clit as he continues thrusting in and out. Addison cries out as she feels her muscles contracting around his hard cock as she starts to come.

"Oh fuck Derek. I'm coming don't stop please. Don't stop."

Derek grunts and continues rub her clit and never stops pounding as he feels her muscles clenching over his cock as she comes hard.

"Fuck Addie. God yes oh I'm going to come too." Derek shouts out as he thrusts into her a few more times before coming hard inside of her.

"Now I know why I missed taking a morning shower with you so much."

"Definitely from now on we can make it a part of our morning routine unless we really have to be somewhere very early."

"Sounds great." Addison tells him with a kiss as she grabs some shower gel from the side and starts to wash Derek. She then let's Derek wash her and then Derek tells her he should get going to get his stuff so he kisses her once more as he leaves the shower and Addison starts to wash her hair.

Derek gets ready and heads out to the hospital to grab his bag. Then on the way back he stops at a bakery and gets some breakfast for them to have. As he arrives back at the room he places the key card into the slot and enters the room to see Addison drying her hair.

"I went and got us some breakfast."

"Oh thank you Derek. I'll just finish getting ready and then we can eat." Addison tells him as she switches off the hairdryer and then heads over to the wardrobe and pulls out her dress that she left hanging up last night. She'd packed the rest of her stuff the previous day apart from what she'd been wearing last night and a clean dress to wear for today.

"Would you go and get my dress from last night I think it's still on the bathroom floor. I'm going to check out when we leave as there's no point in keeping the room while I'm not here. I'll just check in again when we get back."

"Yeah I'll put it in your suitcase for you."

"Thanks Derek." Addison tells him as she starts to get dressed.

Derek comes back to see that Addison has put her underwear on and is just starting to put her dress on. Derek puts her clothes from the previous night inside of her suitcase and zips it back up.

"Would you help me with my zip please?" Addison asks him.

"Of course." Derek replies as he goes over and helps pull up the zipper at the back of her dress. "You look amazing Addie. Love the colour. It's perfect for L.A."

"Thanks I thought it would be nice to wear a summer dress since we'll be in L.A by this afternoon."

"I can't wait. It'll be nice to see Naomi and Sam again. But I also can't wait to hopefully see you in a bikini."

"Derek!" Addison grins. "Well I guess we could go to the beach. In fact our hotel is right on the beach front so we should make the most of it."

"Oh definitely. Now let's eat some breakfast and then we can check out and head off to the airport."

Derek and Addison eat their breakfast and Addison checks once more that she has everything before the leave to check out and then they make their way to the airport. Excited for their trip to L.A.

 **So maybe L.A in the next chapter but I was also thinking of writing a chapter in between where they join the mile high club.**


	13. Chapter 13

Derek and Addison were on their way to LAX and were now sitting in first class drinking a glass of champagne. Feeling daring Addison whispers into Derek's ear. "Follow me to the bathroom in a minute." Before she gets up and heads to the small cubicle and locks the door. A minute later she hears a gentle knock and opens the door to see Derek. She quickly pulls him into the cubicle and kisses him hard on the lips.

"Hmm Addie. Not that I'm complaining but are you sure about this?"

"Yes Derek I'm sure. Look feel this." Addison grabs his hand and places it between her legs.

"Jesus Addie you're so wet."

"Well I was fantasising about what we could do in here as the plane took off so I've had over half an hour for my mind to run wild. Now I need you to fuck me Derek. I need you inside of me now please."

"I love it when you beg." Derek smirks as he drops his trousers and boxers and lets his hard cock spring free. "Turn around and lean over the toilet with your hands against the wall."

Addison does as she's told and moans softly as she feels him pull her dress up and her panties to the side before thrusting inside of her wet and waiting pussy. He then reaches around her and rubs his fingers over her clit as he continues to fuck her.

"Oh god Derek. Yes that's it honey fuck me. Fuck me harder." Addison tells him trying not to be too loud.

Derek groans softly and starts pounding into her harder and faster as his fingers rub over her clit. "You feel so amazing Addie. I love you so much."

"Oh I love... love you too." Addison pants as her eyes flutter closed. "So close Derek, so close."

"Come for me Addie." Derek whispers in her ear as he continues to thrust.

"Yes! God right there Derek. Oh I'm coming." Addison bites down on her lip to stop herself crying out as Derek thrusts and the stimulation of his fingers rubbing over her clit drive her over the edge and she comes bringing Derek over the edge with her.

"Oh Addie that was amazing."

Addison turns to face him and kisses his lips once more. "You're amazing and I can't wait to have you all to myself for a few days. Well apart from when we have to see Sam and Nae."

"Yeah I can't wait either. Well we should get back to our seats as people might be waiting to use the bathroom. I'll uh go first and let you sort yourself out." Derek tells her as he grabs some tissue to clean himself up and then pulls his boxers and pants back up and leaves the cubicle. Addison locks the door behind him and makes sure her dress is right before she unlocks the door and walks out the cubicle. She then makes her way back to her seat and sits down next to Derek who hands her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks honey." Addison tells him as she takes a sip of her champagne.

"It's been an amazing flight so far and I can't wait till we get to L.A."

"I think it's just what we need Derek. A fresh start to put everything that happened behind us."

"Yes definitely but no matter what we decide, on where we live. This is our fresh start and I'm determined not to mess it up this time, Addie."

"I know, honey. Let's just see how we feel in a couple of days and then we can decide where we want to live and what we want for our future."

"Yeah let's just make the most of a few days away from work and have some fun."

"Definitely well when we get there we can go and get our hire car and drive to the hotel and check in, maybe go and relax on the beach for a while and then go and meet Naomi and Sam for dinner."

"That sounds great."

Derek and Addison sit back and enjoy the rest of their flight chatting excitedly about the things they're going to do over the next few days.

A few hours later and they are on their way to Santa Monica as Derek drives them in a convertible sports car that they hired.

"It's such a beautiful day."

"It's so beautiful here Addie, the sun is shining and I've got my beautiful girl by my side and I'm driving this beautiful classic sports car. I've seriously got no complaints right now."

"Good I'm glad. I can't wait to see the view from our hotel room."

"Well you won't have to wait too long as we'll be there soon."

Addison smiles and adjusts her sunglasses as they continue to make their way to the hotel feeling the happiest she's felt in so long. She hadn't felt this happy since before they'd started having problems in New York. She really felt like everything was on the right track now and she felt like she had her Derek back, the real Derek that had been lost to her for a while and she just hoped that he had come back to her for good.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later and Addison and Derek have checked into their hotel and are standing on the balcony looking out onto the ocean. Derek is standing behind Addison with his arms round her waist.

"It's so beautiful here. It feels so peaceful."

"I haven't felt this relaxed in so long Addie. It feels so good to be here with you, taking time out from work and time for ourselves. I know you tried to get me to take time out from work to be together so many times and I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I was too wrapped up in my work and being the best that I didn't stop to consider the fact that I was losing my wife."

"I'm so happy you've realised all that Derek. It really hurt me for so long and I'm still dealing with it, but you being here and us being in such a good place it's really helping. I know things won't always be perfect Derek, but I want us to put everything behind us now and look to the future."

"I really don't deserve you but I'm so happy that you're mine and that you gave me this chance. Wait here a second I have a surprise for you."

Derek goes over to his bag and finds the ring box he had been carrying around. He comes back on to the balcony and hands it to Addison.

Addison opens it and gasps when she sees her wedding band and engagement ring alongside Derek's wedding ring.

"You kept it. I honestly thought you might have chucked it away."

"No, I never could. I know I didn't wear it again but I couldn't get rid of it. Then when you left and gave me your rings, I kept them all together and I was hoping for a moment we could both put them back where they belong. Also I was thinking that maybe we could renew our vows if you wanted too. It doesn't have to be a big thing, it could even just be the two of us if you wanted or just close family and friends."

"Wow Derek, yes. Yes I'd love it if we could do that. It would mean so much to me."

"I love you Addison." Derek takes her rings and places them back on her finger.

"I love you Derek." Addison takes out Derek's ring and feels tears start to run down her face as she places it back on his finger after so long. "I'm so happy Derek. This day has been so perfect already and it's not over yet."

"Me too. What do you say we open a bottle of champagne and celebrate?"

"I'd love too." Addison tells him before pulling him into a kiss. Derek kisses her back softly before breaking the kiss and heading back into the room to grab some champagne from the mini bar. He grabs a couple of glasses and pops the cork. Addison comes into the room and beams with happiness as the cork pops and Derek pours them a glass each and hands one to Addison.

They both say cheers and then take a sip of the champagne. Addison takes Derek by the hand and leads him back on to the balcony.

"I know we don't have to decide anything yet but I was already thinking of where we could renew our vows and if it's ok with you then maybe we could do it in the Hamptons in the summer. It's close enough so all our families don't have to travel too far and it's always been a special place for us. I know that some of the past couple of years weren't always great for us in New York but we had so many happy times there too and I miss it sometimes. So what do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect Addison. It would be a good time to celebrate and to see our families again in the summer."

"Ok so in a month or so I'll see if we can find a week to go to the Hamptons and what date would be good to do the vow renewal. I guess if we sort out the move and find out if we're going to be living and working here or staying in Seattle would be best to sort all that out first and then we can know more about our schedules after that."

"I know we don't have to decide right now as there's still stuff we need to see but I'm thinking L.A would be a really good fit for us. It's a fresh start in a new place and it's got amazing weather and lots of beautiful places to see and chill out when we're not working. I already feel more relaxed from being here and it's only been an hour."

"I think so too but let's just see how we feel in the next couple of days and see if the practice and or the hospital here in L.A would be a good fit for us and then we can see. Honestly I do love working at Seattle Grace too and now that we're in a good place, Seattle isn't such a bad place to be for me now. But I think L.A would be the perfect place for a new start."

"Ok well we can decide for sure in a couple of days. Let's just enjoy ourselves and have fun visiting two of our oldest friends." Derek tells her before drinking some more champagne and taking in the view in front of him.

Addison does the same and sighs as she feels Derek kiss her neck from behind.

"Mmm Derek."

"I was thinking we could go back in the room and celebrate by christening our hotel room."

"I think that could be arranged." Addison grins and turns around to face him. "Make love to me Dr. Shepherd."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd." Derek picks her up into his arms and carries her back into the hotel room. He then places her down on the bed and Addison pulls him down into a passion kiss.

A while later Addison is catching her breath in Derek's arms as he runs his fingers up and down her back.

"We should get ready soon and go down to the beach. I still want to see you in your bikini."

"Oh and I've been looking forward to seeing what you'll be wearing on the beach too Derek."

"Well then let's get up and get ready for the beach."

"Ok but first I think we need a shower." Addison tells him before she jumps up and heads to the bathroom. Derek gets up and follows her and they end up having sex in the shower before finally managing to make it out to the beach an hour later.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek and Addison had, had a great day down at the beach and now they were getting ready to meet Sam and Naomi for dinner.

"It'll be good to see Sam and Naomi again. I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen them. Well since they moved I think I've only seen them once and that was years ago now."

"Yeah we all got so busy in those years but now is our time to catch up and see each other again. You know that they split up right? I can't remember if I mentioned it with everything going on."

"Yeah you mentioned it. It's so sad. Well maybe they can be like us and find their way back together if they really want it but if not at least they still seem to be getting on. I guess they work together and have Maya together so.."

"Yeah I couldn't believe it when I saw Maya again it seemed like just yesterday that she was a tiny baby and now she's a teenager."

"God that makes me feel so old now. Do you ever regret that we didn't have kids back then?"

"I don't know sometimes maybe. But at the same time I know we both wanted to be the best in our careers and it wouldn't have been fair. I think everything happens for a reason and hopefully it's not too late for us to start having kids in the next year or two if you want to that is."

"Yes Addison. I've always imagined having kids with you. Maybe we can start trying after we're all sorted on where we're living if you want to."

"Yes that sounds like the best plan. Wow there's so much to look forward to right now and I can't wait to do it all with you."

"I can't wait either, Addie. Now come on let's get going to see Sam and Naomi."

"Ok I'm ready let's go."

Derek takes Addison's hand and they head out of the hotel room and decide to walk to the restaurant which isn't too far from their hotel.

They arrive at the restaurant and get shown to the table where Sam and Naomi are sitting waiting. Seeing Addison and Derek arrive they stand up and greet their friends.

"Derek it's so good to see you again." Sam tells his old friend.

"You too Sam. It's really been too long." Derek smiles back at Sam.

"Addie. Wow you look great and you and Derek both look really happy." Naomi greets Addison with a hug.

"Thanks Naomi. We really are, everything is so good right now." Addison tells her as she hugs her back.

Naomi then gives Derek a hug. "Hey Derek, it's good to see you. I'm trusting you so don't hurt Addie again."

"Hey Naomi, it's great to see you too. I promise I'll do all I can to never let that happen again and I'm glad you're looking out for her." Derek tells her as he hugs her back.

They all sit back down and start to look at the menus.

"So how are you Nae? How's Maya?" Addison asks her friend.

"I'm good Addie. Maya is a typical teenager. Trying to wrap me and Sam around her little finger but we've both wised up to her tricks on her trying to play us both to get what she wants thinking that we wouldn't talk to each other about it."

"Oh dear. Well at least you know about it now. I'm sure she's just acting out and trying to get her way cause she's upset about it."

"I know but I think things are starting to get better now. She's been better in the last couple of weeks so let's hope that, that continues."

"So how are things with you and Derek?"

"Things are going great Naomi. I haven't been this happy in so long. Then this afternoon Derek asked me if I wanted to renew our vows and we both put our rings back on. We were thinking of doing it in the summer in the Hamptons so hopefully we can find a date everyone can make."

"Wow Addison that's great. Congratulations to you too Derek."

"Thanks Naomi. I'm just realising how much I messed up in these last few years and I thought it would be nice if we could have a day to recommit to each other in front of our close friends and family." Derek tells them.

"Wow well that's really beautiful I'm so happy for you both. So have you had any more thoughts on moving here?"

"Yes we're pretty sure it's what we want to do, but we're going to check everything out in the next couple of days and make sure it's what we want and then we'll let you know for sure if that's ok?"

"Of course that's great well take your time cause it has to be right for you both. Are you going to check out the hospital? I know Charlotte King the Chief of Staff would love the two of you to be working there and of course we'd love to have you at the practice."

"Yeah we'll go and check it all out and then we can make a decision."

Later on in the evening Derek and Addison are on their way back to the hotel after having a lovely evening with Sam and Naomi.

"It was great to see Sam and Naomi again."

"Yes I had a great evening and it was the perfect ending to the most perfect day."

"Well it's not over yet Mrs. Shepherd?"

"Oh Mrs. Shepherd is it? Ok well I'll let you get away with that but only in private Mr. Shepherd."

"Hmm well let's go up to our room and I'll show you just how much you mean to me."

"Yes let's go." Addison grins and kisses his lips softly before taking his hand and leading him into the hotel and into the elevator.

Derek pushes her up the against the wall of the elevator and kisses her passionately.

"I can't wait to get you alone." Addison whispers as she pulls away from his kiss. The lift arrives at their floor and they make their way to their room.

As soon as they arrive Derek picks Addison up and spins her around with her legs around his waist. Derek walks them over to the bed and places her down on it. Addison pulls him down by his tie and kisses him passionately. Derek reaches behind her and pulls down the zipper of her dress. Addison sits up and shrugs it off leaving her in just a bra and panties. She then slides Derek's jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor and undoes his tie, before starting to undo his buttons until his shirt joins the pile of clothes gathering on the floor.

They continue to undress each other until the only thing separating them is their panties and boxers. Derek kisses Addison's neck before starting to trail kisses down her breasts and Addison gasps as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth as his fingers tease her other one. He then starts to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach as he makes his way down her body.

Derek reaches her panties and hooks his fingers into the sides of them and pulls them down her legs. He throws them into the pile of clothes then he starts a trail of kisses down from where he left off until he reaches her wet core. He swirls his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth as he starts to thrust one and then two fingers into her.

"Oh Derek."

Derek continues to lick at her clit and he curls his fingers up inside her and Addison cries out as he hits her g-spot.

"Oh fuck. That's the spot right there. Oh don't stop."

Derek doesn't stop as he feels her clenching around him as she cries out as she comes. He continues to lick and suck at her before kissing back up her body until he finally reaches her lips.

"Wow Derek that was incredible."

"Mmm I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too." Derek grins and kisses her again. Addison reaches down and pulls his boxers off and lets out a moan as she feels his hard cock against her thigh. "Derek I want to go on top. Let me ride you."

Derek grins down at her and then flips them over so Addison is now straddling him. She slowly lowers herself down onto his hard cock as Derek looks up at her with lust in his eyes. "God Addie you're so amazing."

Addison starts to rock her hips as she sinks all the way down onto his cock then she starts to lower herself up and down. They build up a rhythm between them and Derek starts thrusting up into her. Derek reaches down to rub her clit as he continues to thrust up into her.

Addison cries out and continues to rock her hips as she feels her orgasm building up. "Oh Derek I'm so close. Don't stop, please don't stop." She feels Derek start to thrust harder and faster as she feels herself contract around him as her orgasm comes. "Yes I'm coming Derek. Oh god yes!"

"Addison." Derek cries out as he comes deep inside of her as he continues to rock his hips until he's completely spent.

They fall back against the bed as they catch their breath.

"That was the perfect end to our day Derek. Thank you so much for today. I feel like I'm floating on top of a cloud right now."

"Thank you Addie. This was the best day that I've had in a long time and it really was perfect. I love you so much. I'm so glad that I decided to give you the rings back today. It feels so right to have mine back on my finger right now."

"Good. I'm happy I've got mine back too. I didn't like being without them but the way you gave me them back was perfect. You know I was thinking that maybe we could do the vow renewal on our wedding anniversary? It is in the summer and it would probably be a good time to get everything arranged for then."

"Yes I think that would be the perfect day to do it."

"Good well I'll start making arrangements for it soon." Addison tells him as she starts to yawn.

"I think it's time to get your beauty sleep."

"Yes it's been a long day. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Addie." Derek kisses her lips softly and then they curl up together and soon fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Derek wakes Addison up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning honey. I slept so well last night. I think all the travelling and warm weather wore me out."

"I slept well too. The best I have in ages. It's just nice to relax and take a break from work. Of course I would go crazy without work if we did it for a long time but it feels good to have a break. I intend to take more of them in the future. I mean it Addie, I should have listened when you tried to get me to go on some of those vacations with you."

"Well we can make up for all that in the future. I don't want to look back anymore. We have a fresh start and I want us to be happy."

"Me too. Let's look to the future. So I think we should check out the practice and hospital today and see if they would be right for us. I mean you've already seen the practice but I need to see it too."

"Yeah we can go and check it out today. Then we could maybe check out some houses and see if we can find the right place. I've got a good feeling about this but we both have to agree, so let me know if you don't like something and we can see if we hopefully find something that we both like. We don't have to rush into anything until we find the right fit for both of us."

"Ok I promise I'll let you know how I'm feeling. But I'm hopeful we'll find something we both like. Honestly as long as I have you I'd be happy anywhere. I almost lost you and I'm never going to be so stupid as to take you for granted ever again. I love you Addison."

"I love you too, Derek. I promise if I'm unhappy about something in the future I'll let you know instead of letting it get on top of me. Instead of letting it get out of control and I turn to someone else for comfort. I know I can't take it back, what happened with Mark and for you with Meredith. But that will never happen again. I love you and I'm so sorry. I think this is the last time we should bring them up now. Like I said before we've got to look to the future."

"Oh Addie, I love you so much. I love you and I trust you. If we could take it back what we did then I know we both would but we can't. So you're right let's look to the future. This can be a fresh start for both of us. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't wait either. I think we should go back to New York and sort everything out too. Maybe we can stay at The Hamptons and we can go and visit everyone. But if we're not going to go back to New York then maybe we should sort everything out at the brownstone and sell it."

"Yeah I think you're right. I know it ended badly in that house but I think we need to go back and face it. That night.. I shouldn't have walked away. I should have came back."

"It's ok Derek. I understand how angry and upset you were. I wanted you to come back. I thought that eventually you'd calm down and come back."

"Well I can't take it back now but I'm sorry that I didn't come back. But I'm so happy we're putting it all behind us now. So we can arrange some time soon to go back to New York and sort everything out and visit our family. You know I haven't seen them in so long not properly anyway. But we can go and visit them and tell them all about our plans for the summer."

"Yeah I've missed everyone too, your sisters and the kids. I just hope they still like me after what I did."

"My family loves you Addie and if anything they love you more than me. You were certainly around for them a lot more in the last few years."

"Yeah it'll be good to see them. Even now we're on the other side of the country we should make more of an effort to go and visit them especially for Christmas and other special occasions."

"Yeah we should arrange to go and stay at my moms for next Christmas. I know she says Christmas is the most important time for family to spend together."

"Christmas is our season and I'm looking forward to spending it with you. I know last Christmas wasn't great but I'm looking forward to it this year."

"I'm so sorry about last Christmas Addie. What I said it was cruel and inconsiderate and I didn't mean it not really. I thought I did at the time, but I'm so sorry and I just hope I haven't ruined Christmas Eve for you forever."

"Well you have a lot of making up to do for next Christmas but even though it hurts to think about that. I also have so many memories of all our past Christmases to think about instead."

"Thank you Addie. I promise that this year will be magical. We have so much to look forward to for the summer and for winter and Christmas so let's make the most of it all."

"I'm looking forward to it all. I'm also looking forward to getting to do this whenever I want." Addison tells Derek before pulling him into a kiss.

"Mmm definitely looking forward to more of that." Derek murmurs against her lips. "What do you think of going to take a shower?"

"I think that's a great idea Dr. Shepherd."

"Well lead the way Dr. Shepherd." Derek replies as Addison starts to make her way to the bathroom. Derek hears the shower start to run and makes his way to the bathroom to join her.

After spending a lovely morning together having sex in the shower and having breakfast. Addison and Derek have now arrived at the practice where Sam and Naomi work.

They spend the next hour showing Derek around the practice and introduce him to some of the other doctors who work there.

"So what do you think?" Addison asks Derek.

"I think it's great. I really like the practice and everyone we met they seem like a really great group of people. I think we could be really happy here Addie. I know we still have to see the hospital. But this seems like a good fit and life in L.A could be great for us too. I mean we'd have the sunshine and we could spend time on the beach."

"Yeah I think it's a good fit for us too. We don't have to decide for definite yet. But I'm glad you like it cause I think it could be a great place for us. It would be a fresh start for us and I think it would be a lovely place to start a family eventually."

"I definitely want that for us too. I'm looking forward to seeing what life will bring for us. So shall we arrange to meet Sam and Naomi later if they're free and maybe go and see the hospital this afternoon."

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan."

Derek and Addison arrange to have dinner with Sam and Naomi later on at Sam beach house and Naomi makes a call to Charlotte King to see if she can meet Addison and Derek and she agrees to meet with them that afternoon at the hospital.

Everything goes well at the hospital and Charlotte offers them both jobs at the hospital. They tell her they'll consider her offer and let her know what they decide.

Later they are walking along the beach to Sam's beach house and they spot that the house next door to Sam's has a for sale sign outside of it.

"Derek look, the house next door to Sam's is for sale."

Derek looks up and sees a lovely property with a beautiful beach view.

"Wow it looks amazing Addie and I don't know about you but I've got a good feeling about this. Like everything is falling into place. I think we should go and look at this house tomorrow."

"Yeah I've got a really good feeling about this Derek. Let's not jinx anything but everything seems to be falling into place. We both loved the practice and the hospital and now we see this house and it looks like it could be the perfect place for us. I can almost picture us with kids playing on the sand right in front of our house."

"Oh Addie I think you're right this could be the perfect place for us to have our family." Derek smiles at Addison and kisses her softly.

"Well let's go and meet Sam and Naomi and we can ask him about the house next door and see if he knows anything."

They go and meet their friends and have a lovely evening reminiscing over the time they had spent together in medical school. It felt good to laugh and have a good time and Derek had missed feeling like that for so long.

Later that night Addison fell asleep in Derek's arms and they were both feeling happy and excited about their future together.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Addison and Derek had called the realtor who was handling the sale of the house next door to Sam's and had arranged a viewing.

At 1pm they meet the realtor outside who starts to show them the property. After having a good look around the realtor leaves them to talk about it for a while.

"What do you think Derek?"

"I think it's perfect. I think we've found our new home."

"Oh Derek, I think so too. I absolutely love it. I think we should make an offer."

"Yes we should. This feels so right Addison. I love this house and the practice and hospital are a great fit for us too. So are we decided? We're definitely going to move here and work out our notice in Seattle?"

"Yes. Let's do it! Let's move here Derek."

"Ok well let's go and talk to the realtor."

After sorting everything out with the realtor who tells them that she will talk to the owners and see if they agree with their offer. Afterwards they call Sam and Naomi and arrange to meet them at the practice. Then they decide to take a walk along the beach.

Derek takes Addison's hand as they walk.

"It won't be long till this beach will be right outside our home." Derek tells her.

"Yeah hopefully everything will go through. I'd be willing to offer more if they don't accept."

"Yeah me too but hopefully they will. This feels like the perfect place for us."

"Hey Derek before we go and meet Sam and Naomi. Do you want to go and have some fun? What do you say we go to Santa Monica Pier?"

"Yeah as long as I get to sit next to you on the Ferris wheel."

"Well ok but only cause Russell Crowe isn't here." Addison teases.

"Oh so if Russell Crowe came up to us now you'd want to go off with him instead?"

"Hmm no not really. I've got the perfect man right here and he's way more attractive than Russell Crowe."

Derek grins and kisses her lips softly. "And I only have eyes for you. My dream girl. Let's go and have some fun."

After going back to the hotel to get changed. Addison and Derek make their way to Santa Monica Pier and take a walk along while soaking up the sun and looking out at the ocean.

After a while they decide to go on the Ferris wheel.

When they reach the top Derek kisses Addison passionately on the lips and Addison kisses him back with equal passion.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you Addison."

Derek keeps his arm wrapped around Addison as they enjoy the view from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Afterwards they decide to make their way to the practice to see Sam and Naomi and tell them about their decision to move here and join the practice.

They arrive at the practice and greet Sam and Naomi.

"Hey guys so Derek and I have decided that we are going to move here and we'd love to join you guys at the practice."

"Oh that's fantastic news. I was really hoping that you were going to agree. It'll be so good to see my best friend everyday." Naomi tells them.

"Thanks Nae. We're so excited and we've got more news. Last night we spotted that the house next door to Sam's was for sale and we fell in love with it. We viewed it today and made an offer and we're hoping it will be accepted."

"Wow so you two are going to be living next door. That's great! I'm really happy for you both." Sam tells them with a smile.

"Thanks Sam. It'll be great to have you as a neighbor and I'm sure we can sit out on the deck and have a beer or two." Derek tells his friend.

"Absolutely. You know it's funny to think of us all here now so long after med school." Sam replies.

"Well hopefully our offer will be accepted on the house and we have a lot to sort out for our jobs and we also need to go and talk to Charlotte King and also Richard Webber and tell him we're both leaving Seattle now."

"I'm sure everything will go to plan. This is a new start for you both and we should go out and celebrate tonight." Naomi suggests.

"Yeah we'd love that Nae. Call me later and let me know what time you want to meet up and Derek and I will be there."

"Ok. Well I have a patient coming soon so I have to prepare for that. But I'll see you both later."

"Ok Nae we will see you later."

"I need to prepare for my next patient too but I'll see you both later." Sam tells them.

"See you later Sam."

Derek and Addison say goodbye to their friends and then head back to their hotel.

"So what do you say we do some celebrating of our own?"

"Oh and what are you suggesting Derek?"

"I was thinking we could go and enjoy ourselves in the jacuzzi bath we have in this incredible hotel room of ours."

"Mmm I'd love that honey." Addison grins and kisses Derek softly on the lips. "Go and sort the tub out and I'm going to get ready to join you."

"Ok baby see you in a minute."

While Derek goes and sorts the tub out. Addison pulls out a bikini from her case and puts it on. Then she heads into the bathroom and sees that Derek has already stripped down and gotten into the tub.

"Wow babe you look amazing. Now get in here and join me and I'll show you how happy I am to see you."

Addison gets into the tub and straddles herself over Derek's thighs. She moans as she feels his hard cock against her.

"God honey I love you so much."

"You're my world Addie and I love you more than anything." Derek tells her before kissing her passionately. Addison moans into his mouth and starts to rock against him.

Derek starts to trail kisses down her neck and reaches behind her to pull off the strings of her bikini top. He then takes her nipple into mouth and teases the other with his fingers. Addison throws her head back in pleasure and Derek then reaches down and pulls at the strings on the side of her bikini bottoms and removes them before throwing them to the floor.

Addison reaches down into the water and grabs his cock and positions herself over him until he is deep inside of her.

"God baby. It feels so good to be inside of you." Derek groans.

"Oh Derek you feel so amazing. I love having you inside of me."

Addison rocks her hips and starts to ride him. Derek reaches down and starts to rub her clit as he also thrusts up into her as they start to build up a rhythm between them.

"Oh fuck me harder. Derek please fuck me."

Derek pound up into her until his balls are slapping against her and he sucks hard on her left nipple as he fucks her harder and faster and never stops rubbing her clit.

"Oh yes! Don't stop please don't stop!" Addison cries out as she feels her orgasm starting to build.

Derek can feel her tightening around his cock and he feels like he is about to explode. "Jesus Addie. I'm not going to last much longer." Derek tells her as he continues to thrust up into her.

"Let go baby. Oh yes. YES!" Addison cries out as her orgasm washes over her and comes hard clenching around his cock.

"Yes Addie." Derek cries out her name as he comes hard inside of her.

Addison kisses Derek again as they come down from their highs and they relax in the tub for a while before getting out and getting ready to go out to the beach.

Later on Derek and Addison go to meet Sam and Naomi for dinner and drinks.

They have a great evening and after dinner they go to a cocktail bar where they all have fun dancing and watching people sing Karaoke.

After being convinced by Sam and Naomi, Derek decides to get up and sing a song for Addison.

"This song is for my beautiful wife, Addison. I love you so much and I'm so thankful that you gave me another chance to show you how much I love you. This is for you." Derek tells her before starting to sing.

He starts to sing Amazed by Lonestar and Addison gasps as she hears it and looks at him with love in her eyes. Derek looks back at her lovingly and only has eyes for her throughout the whole song. Afterwards he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh Derek. I love you so much. In fact I want to sing a song for you too." Addison tells him.

"I can't wait to hear it baby."

Addison goes and requests her song and after a few more songs it is her turn to sing.

"This song is for my wonderful husband, Derek. Your song for me was so beautiful and I hope you like mine. I love you so much." Addison tells him before starting to sing You're Still The One by Shania Twain.

Derek beams up at her as she sings and Addison sings the song from the heart. After she's finished she goes up to Derek and wraps her arms around him.

"I love you Addison."

"I love you Derek."

Sam and Naomi come over and Naomi says "Sorry to interrupt your moment but that was so beautiful. It made me cry. You two really are made for each other and I'm so happy you both realised that before it was too late. It's also made me and Sam realise that we still love each other and we also want to try again."

"Oh Nae, Sam. That's amazing news. Congratulations. Wow let's get some more drinks to celebrate."

They all continue to have a few more drinks and have fun on the dance floor and celebrate all the great things happening in their lives.

H **ope that you're enjoying this story. Please leave a review and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Addison and Derek receive a call from the realtor telling them their offer on the house has been accepted. They go and sign some paperwork and arrange a date they can move in.

"I'm so excited Derek. In a few months time we'll be all settled in our new home and jobs."

"I can't wait Addie. It'll be amazing to wake up and get to look out at the ocean every single day."

"Well today is our last day of L.A before we fly back tomorrow morning so everything is coming together at just the right time. Now all we need to do is work these next couple of months in Seattle and we'll be free to move here."

"Yeah I'll sort out selling the land and the trailer and then we can fly out to New York and sort everything out there too."

"Oh Derek I just realised we never looked at your plans for the land in Seattle. I.. if you want we could still have a look. I know we kind of fell in love with this house so everything else faded away but we were meant to consider all our options."

"It's ok Addie. I know we could have built a house on the land if we'd stay in Seattle but at the same time I think that, I got that land at a time in my life where I was trying to get away from you, and I moved into a trailer which I knew you would hate everything about. But still you've moved into it and you put up with it, and you stayed until I messed up. I did like the land and the fishing but it was more for me than us and this house in L.A is the perfect fit for both of us. I can let go of Seattle, I feel it's time to close that chapter of my life and start this new one with you by my side."

"Oh Derek, that was beautiful. I can't wait for this new chapter of our lives to start. So if we just get through these next couple of months in Seattle and then I was thinking we could spend a week in New York and sort everything out there before we move to Seattle. We still have a lot of things, belongings and furniture that we either need to move here to L.A if we want to keep or sell or donate to charity or whatever. I think I'd like to redecorate and get new furniture but there's a lot of keepsakes and photos we need to sort through. I think it's something we need to face together. It may be hard to go back to the brownstone but it was our home for a long time and no matter how it ended we still have a lot of good memories in that house too."

"Yeah we do and I promise that I'll try not to dwell on what happened in the end. I think we need to go back there and face it together. Like I said before we can always stay in the Hamptons or a hotel in the city, while we sort through everything at the brownstone. Then we can arrange to sell the brownstone if that's what you still want. Then we can keep the house in the Hamptons like we discussed already and we can see our family and friends that week too and sort out some plans for the summer when we renew our vows."

"That sounds like a good plan. It would be good to see your family again and Savvy and Weiss."

"Yeah I hope they're doing ok after everything that happened when they came to Seattle."

"Last time I spoke to Savvy she told me they were getting through it, but it'll be good to see them in person."

"That's good well now that we've bought our new house, what do you say we go out and celebrate?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving. I'd really love a steak and some champagne right now."

Addison and Derek go to a restaurant with a view of the ocean and after having a lovely meal of steaks and a bottle of champagne they take a walk along the beach back to their hotel.

As they walked the sun was starting to set and they stopped to take in the views and Derek wrapped his arms around Addison's waist from behind.

"This is the perfect ending to our day. It's so beautiful out here. I feel so relaxed and I know we won't always have perfect days but to know that we can see so many beautiful sunsets and see the beach and the ocean right outside our house is going to be amazing." Addison tells Derek.

"This is the happiest I've felt in a long time Addison. I was almost stupid enough to let all this slip away and I'm so thankful that didn't happen. I love you Addie and I can't wait to share many more sunsets with you. Now let's go back to our hotel room and enjoy the rest of our evening."

Derek and Addison arrive back at their hotel room and as soon as the door closes Addison pushes Derek back against the wall kissing him passionately. Derek groans into the kiss and flips her around and lifts her up and Addison wraps her legs around his waist as they continue to kiss.

Derek starts to trail kisses down Addison's neck as he carries her over to the bed while pulling down the zip at the back of her dress. Addison starts to unbutton his shirt and throws it to the floor.

Derek places Addison down on the floor beside the bed and her dress falls to the floor. She steps out of it and then reaches for Derek's shorts and undoes the button and zip until they fall down and join the pile of clothes on the floor.

Left in just their underwear. Derek pushes Addison down onto the bed and lowers himself down onto her. She moans softly as he starts kissing her neck and she can feel how hard he is against her thigh. Derek starts to trail kisses down her breasts and teases her nipples through the lace of her bra. He then reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and throws it to the floor. He takes her breasts in his hands and teases her nipples with his thumbs as his mouth continues to move lower trailing kisses down her stomach until he reaches her panties.

He gets Addison to lift up her hips as he pulls them down and throws them to the floor. Derek looks up and gazes into Addison's eyes and keeps eye contact while he lowers his mouth towards her and starts to lap at her clit with his tongue.

Addison cries out and reaches out and pulls on his hair. Derek closes his eyes and starts to alternate between sucking and licking her clit. He then moves his tongue down between her folds and twirls his tongue around inside of her as he starts to rub at her clit with his fingers.

"Oh god don't stop baby please." Addison cries out as she tries to buck against his face as Derek holds her hips still.

Derek starts to suck on her clit once more as he starts to thrust his fingers inside of her and curls them to hit against her g-spot.

"Oh fuck Derek." Addison cries out in pleasure and he knows he has found the right spot. He continues to thrust his fingers and alternates between sucking and licking at her clit until he feels Addison tighten and contract around his fingers as she comes hard. "Oh Yes! Yes! I'm coming!" Addison cries out as her orgasm hits her.

Derek continues to lick up her juices as Addison rides out her high before he moves up and kisses her lips.

"Mmm baby that was incredible. I love you so much."

"It was my pleasure and I love you too. I love to watch you when you come like that. It makes me so hard Addie."

Addison reaches down into his boxers and wraps her hand around his aching cock. "Get ready baby I'm going to enjoy having your hard cock in my mouth."

Addison pulls his boxers down and they join the pile of clothes on the floor. Then she trails kisses down his chest before placing a soft kiss on the head of his cock and then lowering her mouth down onto cock. She starts to bob her head and suck taking in more of his cock each time. She started to rub his balls as she continued to suck and Derek groans out and starts to thrust his hips gently.

"Fuck Addie. Get up here and sit on my face. I want to taste you again." Derek tells her and Addison stops sucking and changes her position so she can lower herself down onto his mouth.

"Oh god Derek we haven't done this in years but it feels so amazing." Addison tells Derek as she feels his mouth latch onto her aching clit and she lowers her head back down to take his cock into her mouth once again.

After several sensational minutes, they can both feel themselves starting to come and Derek bucks up into Addison's mouth as he sucks hard on her clit and they both come together as Derek comes hard in Addison's mouth and Derek laps up Addison's juices enjoying the taste of her against his tongue.

After they've come down from their highs Addison turns around so they are face to face and kisses Derek hard on the lips. Derek can feel himself growing hard again and he lifts Addison up and guides her down onto his cock. Addison starts to ride him gently at first before they build up a rhythm and Derek starts to thrust up into her harder and faster as he cups her bouncing breasts and then sucks on one of her nipples before reaching down and starting to rub her clit as they continue to rock against each other and work their way to their next orgasm of the night.

"Oh yes Derek! I'm coming!" Addison cries out as she reaches her peak for the third time that night.

Derek feels her pussy tighten and contract around his cock and he comes hard inside of her.

"Oh Addie!"

Addison collapses against Derek completely spent and satisfied as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her head softly. They soon fall asleep in each other's arms both feeling happy and relaxed.


	19. Chapter 19

Addison and Derek were packing up their things to return to Seattle and Addison was sorting out her birth control when she spotted the dates and realised she had missed one somewhere. It was Friday and she'd just taken one but her packet said she'd only taken to Thursday's tablet. She heads out of the bathroom and decides to tell Derek.

"Honey don't panic, but I just noticed that I must have missed one of my pills as the dates don't add up. Now I think back I can't remember taking one on the morning we flew out here. It's still pretty unlikely but there's maybe a small chance that I could get pregnant. I know we were talking about it anyway but I know we were going to wait till we were settled."

"Wow uh, it's ok I'm not panicking. I honestly would be over the moon if you were pregnant. I mean we agreed we wanted to start having kids soon anyway and if it happens now then it happens and if not we can always wait until we're settled here in L.A or even start trying anyway. I mean it's your area but I know it can get hard to conceive the older we get. I know it could also happen off just one time, that's all it takes to get pregnant. But it would also have to be pretty lucky."

"Yeah I guess still we have been having a lot of sex so I guess we'll just wait and see and if it doesn't happen then, we can go and see if we need some help in getting pregnant. Then we can check out all our options."

"Ok honey well try not to worry. We have so much to look forward to and I can't wait to start this new chapter in our lives. Let's just head back to Seattle and try and enjoy the rest of our time there before our big move."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it all so much honey, you know a while ago I never pictured all this happening. I thought I was going to lose you, but I'm so happy that, that didn't happen."

"I'm so happy that didn't happen either. I love you Addie."

"I love you too Derek."

A while later they had checked out and had made their way to the airport ready for their flight and a few hours after that they had arrived in Seattle.

"I can't wait to crash right now, I'm so tired."

"Me too. Let's just get our bags and head back to the Archfield and get some rest." Derek says and giving her a kiss.

Addison kisses him back and sighs. "I can't wait to cuddle into you beneath those soft sheets."

"Me too." Derek agrees with a grin.

A while later they make it back to the hotel and after checking in again they head up to the room.

"Let's have a quick shower and go to sleep baby." Derek tells Addison as he drops their bags in the corner of the room.

"Ok honey." Addison says with a yawn.

After sharing a shower and enjoying some kisses underneath the spray of the hot shower they dry off and make their way to bed where they curl up together and eventually fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **Ok so this was quite a short one but I've been thinking about adding something like this for a while where Addison realises she missed one of her pills and might be pregnant and then them coming back to Seattle to sort everything else out before they leave permanently. Hope people are still enjoying this story and where it is going and please review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed since Addison and Derek had been back in Seattle and everything was going great for them. In a few weeks time they were going to be moving out to L.A. They had sorted everything out with the realtor for their new home and they were looking forward to their fresh start.

It had been almost a week since Addison's period was due and she had decided that today was the day she should take a test, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was hoping that the test would be positive. Everything was great with their relationship and they were so happy and about to move into a lovely new home and start new jobs.

"Derek, wake up." Addison says as she wakes him up with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, good morning beautiful." Derek replies as he kisses her lips softly.

"Good morning, so I don't want you to get your hopes up too much but my period is almost a week late and I think I should take a pregnancy test."

"Wow ok. Do you need me to go and get some or do you already have one?" Derek asks her as he sits up in the bed.

"It's ok I got some already so I'll go to the bathroom and take it and then I'll come back in here and we can sit and wait for the results. I suppose I can have my bloods taken at the hospital too if it's not clear just to make sure. But let's just see what these tests say first."

"Ok whatever happens I love you so much Addison. You mean the world to me."

"I love you too, Derek. I'd love it if we could have a baby together as I know you're going to be an amazing father. But no matter how it happens I know we'll have our family one day."

"Thanks Addie. You'll be an amazing mother. You're amazing with babies and children. Now go and take the test and let's find out if we're going to be parents."

Addison goes to the bathroom and a little while later she comes back and places a few tests down on the table.

"Ok so in a few minutes we should be able to see if they're positive or negative."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side and if that's with children, either biological or adopted or even without children. All that matters to me is that I get to spend the rest of my life making you happy every single day."

"Oh Derek, I love you so much. In these last few months I've been so happy, happier than I've been in a long time. Since the start of our relationship and marriage. I know we went through a bad patch and the hardest of times but we're getting through it and we're about to have our fresh start and new life in L.A. A baby would really be the cherry on the top of it all but whatever happens as long as I've got you I'm happy."

"So shall we look now and see if we're going to be parents?" Derek asks.

"Ok let's grab one together in three.. two.. one." Addison counts down as they both take one of the pregnancy tests from the table and see the result.

Derek beams at her and Addison cries out with joy as they see the positive result on the tests.

"Oh Addie this is the best news I've ever received." Derek tells her as he pulls her into a hug.

"Me too, Derek. I'm so happy. I'll arrange an appointment to get checked out here in Seattle before we leave and then I think I'll ask Naomi if she can be my OB for when we move to L.A."

"Wow this is amazing. I guess you're only a few weeks pregnant right now but I can't wait to share this experience with you."

"Me too. I've had so many patients over the years but now I actually get to feel what it's like to be pregnant and have a baby growing inside of me."

"You're going to be amazing, Addie. I know we don't need to tell everyone yet but all of our families and everyone are going to get a big surprise. I guess we can give them the news when we tell them about renewing our vows."

"Yeah I just hope your mom doesn't think that's the only reason you're staying with me."

"Addie, I'll have a word with my mom, that is long overdue I know, and I'll tell her everything and let her know that if she doesn't accept you then that's her loss, but I'll choose you and our child every single time."

"Thanks Derek, it really hurt me a lot over the years but this is our fresh start and I'm not going to let anyone or anything ruin it. Let's just concentrate on our big move and now we also have a nursery to plan and decorate in our new home. Then once the move is over we can finalise our plans for the summer and our vow renewal."

"You're right Addison, let's just concentrate on all our wonderful plans. I'm not going to let anyone ruin our happiness."

Derek and Addison spend the rest of the morning having a nice breakfast together and getting ready and then they head into work for their shifts.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had passed since Addison and Derek had found out that Addison is pregnant and they had an appointment booked for Addison's first ultrasound.

Addison had made an appointment with one of her colleagues; Dr. Lucy Wyatt who she had got on well with and who had been learning a lot from Addison when they had worked together. She was happy to know that there were a lot of other great doctors in her department for when she left Seattle Grace.

"Dr. Shepherd were ready for you now." Dr. Wyatt tells Addison.

"Thanks and please call me Addison." Addison tells her with a smile.

Dr. Wyatt leads them into the exam room and then leaves them for a minute while Addison gets ready for the ultrasound.

After setting everything up Dr. Wyatt asks. "Ok I'm ready to start if that's ok with you, Addison."

"Yes I'm ready." Addison says as she takes Derek's hand.

Dr. Wyatt inserts the transvaginal transducer and after examining it she turns the screen so Addison and Derek can see it.

Addison gasps as she sees there is two small sacs on the screen.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Derek asks.

"Yes Derek, we're having twins." Addison tells him with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes congratulations and everything looks like it's going well so far. You're approximately 5 weeks right now." Dr. Wyatt tells them.

"Wow this is amazing. This is the best news I've ever received. I love you so much, Addie."

"I love you too, Derek. I'm so happy that we'll have two babies."

"Well I wish you all the best with everything. We're really going to miss you here in Seattle but I hope everything goes well with your move and I have a feeling you're going to have some beautiful babies." Dr. Wyatt tells them.

"Thank you so much Lucy. I'll really miss you too. It's been great working with you but we decided it was best for us to have a fresh start somewhere else. We've found a beautiful house and great jobs and this has just gone and topped all of that. I guess we'll be leaving before I need another scan but thank you for everything you've done today and I'll keep in touch and update you on my progress from L.A."

"Thank you very much, Addison. I wish you and Derek all the best for your new start."

After their appointment had finished Addison and Derek go out for lunch and celebrate the news that they were soon going to have not just one but two babies to care for.

They only had another week left in Seattle and then they were going to head out to New York for a week or two and tie up some things that needed doing there and see their families and then they would be moving out to L.A and setting up their new home before starting work at their new jobs the following week.

They had decided not too tell anyone else about the pregnancy just yet as it was still early. They guessed by the time they were in New York they would tell their family and friends in New York and then they wanted to tell Sam and Naomi in person when they got to L.A instead of telling them over the phone.

They had already arranged a night to have a meal when they arrived in L.A so they'd decided to tell them then and Addison was going to ask Naomi to be her doctor throughout her pregnancy.

Later that evening as they are in bed Derek bends down and starts to talk to Addison's stomach.

"Hey in there babies. Me and your mommy can't wait to meet you. But first you have to stay in there for a while and grow big and strong. We already love you so much and you've made our family complete."

"Oh Derek, I love you and I love you too babies. I guess we'll find out soon if you're going to be two boys or girls or one of each. It really doesn't matter to me, whatever will be. We already love you so much babies."

 **Ok so I know people give them twins a lot in stories but I couldn't resist it. Hope you liked it and I was thinking of wrapping this up soon. Maybe 10/15 chapters at most but I'll see how I go. I was thinking I'll have a few chapters in New York. Then have them moving to L.A and getting settled for a few chapters. Then have their vow renewal when Addison will be a bit further along in her pregnancy by then and then maybe a few more chapters after the babies are born. But I'll see how I go. Hope you're still enjoying this fic and please leave a review and let me know what you think of my plans for the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks had passed since Addison had, had her first scan and in a few days she and Derek were going to be leaving Seattle.

Addison was happy that although she'd had a little bit of sickness some mornings, she hadn't yet experienced any severe sickness or symptoms in her pregnancy.

Derek and Addison were getting ready for an evening at Joe's as a few people had arranged for them to have a leaving party. Even though they were excited for their new life in California, they were both going to miss some of their colleagues and friends they had made in Seattle.

A little while later they arrived at Joe's and Callie and Miranda came over to greet them.

"Hey thanks for coming. I'm going to miss you two. You'll both be welcome to come and visit us anytime. We have plenty of room in our new home so if you ever want to get away for a few days then just let me know." Addison tells them.

"That would be great. I'm really going to miss you." Callie tells her friend.

"Yeah I'll miss you too. I'd love to come and visit sometime and I'm sure Tuck would love to play on the beach." Miranda agrees.

"That would be great. Actually there's something we want to tell you before we leave. We wanted you two to be the first to know that I'm pregnant. We're going to be having twins. So when you come and visit Tuck will have some new friends to play with."

"Oh Addison that's amazing news. Congratulations to you to Derek." Miranda tells them.

"Thanks Bailey." Derek tells her with a smile.

"Wow congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you both." Callie tells them.

"Well I guess we best go and tell everyone else our news. I can see Richard over there too so let's go and tell him too before we announce it to everyone else." Addison says.

"Yes let's go and tell Richard." Derek agrees and they make their way over to where Richard is standing.

"Hey there you too are." Richard greets them. "Are you absolutely sure I can't tempt my two star surgeons back?"

"We're sure Richard. It's time for a fresh start for both of us." Derek tells him.

"Even though we had our ups and downs here. We really are going to miss you and some of the other friends we've made here. But it's time for us to move on. We can come and visit and you and you are always welcome to come and visit us." Addison adds.

"There's also some other news that we want to share with you before we tell everyone else." Derek says. "Addison is pregnant and we're going to have twins later this year."

"Oh Addison.. Derek, congratulations to you both. That's the best news I've heard in ages. I've always thought that you two would make amazing parents and I hoped it would happen for you both someday." Richard tells them.

"Thank you so much, Richard we're really happy and excited for what's to come in our lives. We're also going to renew our vows in the Hamptons this summer. We've planned to have it on our anniversary so hopefully you and Adele can make it." Addison tells Richard.

"Oh that's fantastic. I'll make sure that Adele and I can make it for that." Richard replies.

"Thanks you for everything you've done for us Richard. We really appreciate it all." Derek adds.

"I'd like to thank you both for your hard work and I've been honoured to get to know you all these years. I'm so proud of you both." Richard tells them.

"Thank you so much, Richard." Addison tells him with a hug.

\- - - - - —

Later on that evening after celebrating with their friends Addison and Derek make their way back to their hotel. It had been a great night to celebrate with their friends and share the news that they were going to have twins.

Now they were looking forward to the next few days as they were going to fly out to New York and sort a few things out there and pack up anything they wanted from their brownstone so it could be moved to their new home in California. They were also planning on visiting their families and telling them the news, that they were expecting twins and planning to start a new life in Los Angeles and also let them know that they were going to renew their wedding vows in the summer.


End file.
